Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by prosecutedifcontacted
Summary: The brightest of smiles, then prettiest of eyes, and the handsomest of men can't be trusted. Cara trusted Ian before he betrayed her, she became a spy and now it's time to terminate him. She get's admission to destroy the Kabra's scheme, but it involves Cara. Can Cara con Ian back and will he trust her? Rated a very high T.


This is for Star and Addict's challenge, I am entering the AU category with Spyverse! I know I've entered this category but I decided to delete the story I chose. I wrote part of a new story and is typing it right now. I hope you enjoy, also this is a songfic of the song "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" by Set it Off. Also, this is for my (5FOS- Five Fandoms Of Summer personal challenge. You can join if you want, but I just decided to make it a goal for my procrastinating self. Now on to the story.

* * *

Squadron 4 Members:  
Cara Pierce: Agent 209 (Codename: Set)  
Amy Cahill: Agent 5006 (Codename: Jill)  
Dan Cahill: Agent 6249 (Codename: Black Sheep)  
Jonah Wizard: Agent 4210 (Jack) Hamilton Holt: Agent 2375 (Giant)

* * *

The training room was dark, light only being shed by bright, small, LED faux lasers that were placed strategically in the room. There was a small ding heard and the light came on slowly, partially blinding some of the trainees and experts in the room for a second or two. The intercom came on and the words, "Squadron 4, report to the main office, room 4102," boomed in the silent room. Cara's (Agent 209) head shot up and right in front of her, her teammates did the same. Cara did a quick pop-up in her black leather jumpsuit to get up swiftly. While doing so, her straight, chestnut hair blew all over her face. Upon removal of the hair, Cara's crew was already awaiting her arrival at the two heavy, black doors.

The crew of five walked towards their destination and gave the secret knock to be let in once they arrived. Suddenly, a lock with numbers appeared on the door. Cara's earpiece buzzed noisily before whispering the number 3-4-9-9. The code was her birthday, so it must have to do something with her. She entered the code and the door opened slowly. There was computer screen illuminating the room filled with only shadows and darkness. A classy man with dark brown hair, alluring gold eyes, pearly white teeth, creamy skin, and a fancy tuxedo on was shown on the screen. Beneath the picture was a name, Ian Kabra, and four numbers: 7812. Cara gritted her teeth and her eyes glinted a lustful red, just for a millisecond or two, then returned back to their azure color.

* * *

~Beware, Beware, be skeptical~

* * *

Her eyes them averted back to the man's smile.

* * *

~Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold~ There, in front of her, was her enemy and captor. She hadn't always hated Mr. Kabra, it was just that he betrayed her.

* * *

*Flashback*  
Cara was in the snowy yard with her best friend of two years when her mom called her inside. Ian, being the gentleman he was, opened the door for Cara, and let her get her hot chocolate first. She smiled at those small gestures, that was why she had a 'tiny' crush on Ian. The two finished their warm drinks in Cara's bedroom when Ian announced, "I'm going to the bathroom. Don't miss me too much." In that last sentence, Cara's eyes widened and she blushed madly before nodding and turning away in embarrassment. After Ian gently closed the door Cara just let her legs hang over the edge of her bed and kicked them forward and backward as she stared at the ticking clock.

At least thirty minutes passed before Cara started to worry greatly. Yeah, they were ten and... He couldn't be doing THAT, could he? She walked towards the hallway bathroom and knocked. No response. "Ian?" Silence. She got to thinking letting her worries take over her rational thinking, "Is he okay? Did he fall? Wait, I surely would have heard it. I'm going in."  
"I'm coming in, be decent," she called out before opening the door.  
She looked around before hearing the door close, in front of her was Ian, this time wearing a turtleneck with a light gray color and blue jeans. 'Oh, he must have changed and taken a shower. That's why it took so long,' thought Cara. She then tried opening the door, but it was locked. (The family including Cara and her mom, had bought the house with the lock placed on the outside of the door. It was just the girls and the family had an open door policy. Cara's aunt, Linda, lived with the family and decided for the lock not to be changed as the topic was brought up in one of the family's meetings.)

They couldn't escape so Cara decided it was now or never, She stepped closer to Ian and whispered, "I've had a crush on you for the longest time, Ian. Please accept my confession." The young girl arose on her tippy toes and leaned into the young boy's face, he did the same with her. The two shared a short, chaste kiss on the lips. Cara backed up, blushing madly, then felt a syringe being injected into her skin. She became almost immediately fatigued as she dropped to the floor. "Ian? Why?" she asked croakily. " I'm sorry, I had to do it. It's for my job. You were the best one though," he replied before Cara's eyes started to droop. She finally blacked out after hearing, "Boss, I've done it."

* * *

~Deceit, so natural. But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning.~

* * *

She woke up in a dimly lighted room, chained to some type of crucifix. In front of her was Ian with a whip. Her chains (Rihanna reference) jingled and jangled as her head warily rose. Upon looking, Ian just smiled creepily and walked over to a woman in distress. The woman was groaning and moving around in distress. Ian hit her with his whip then choked her until she was pale and fell limp. Cara couldn't hear the lady's constant and heavy breaths anymore. She was gone. Cara started screaming and crying, she kept trying to escape her restraints. Ian didn't respond so kindly as he thrashed out at her with the black whip, that looked like a succubus tail. Cara just kept kicking and screaming until Ian was knocked out by someone. In a raspy voice, that someone said, "Great job distractin', kid. Wanna be part of our team of spies? If not we gotta erase ya' memory." Cara was stunned, surely selling her soul to Satan would have been an easier deal. She looked the woman straight in the eyes and said,

"I accept."  
*Flashback ends.

* * *

Chapter One is finished! Thanks for reading, I actually wrote the first and second chapter in my journal that is really old and torn apart.


End file.
